


Welcome Home

by prubun



Series: Collabs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan's lavender eyes widened and his cheeks went pink when he saw the sight before him — a naked Gilbert sauntering up to him with a tempting sway in his hips./After spending a weekend apart, Gilbert has somethingspecialin mind for Ivan when he gets home from his business trip.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: Collabs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> ** [Posted: June 17, 2020] **
> 
> Welcome to another spicy collab! Kuro and I have been working on this for about 2 weeks and I'm _so_ excited to finally be able to share it! Please be sure to check out Kuro's Instagram for the other wonderful pieces of art they did for the collab; links are at the bottom!
> 
> For the setting, I went with canon divergence. Maybe set in the early 2000s after Ivan and Gilbert are married and Gilbert is basically a househusband but totally gets classified information about the Russian government from Ivan. Also Gil kinda runs Kaliningrad but none of this has any relevance for this PwP fic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the spice!

Ivan had been gone for a business meeting for the entire weekend, and when Gilbert got the text that his plane had landed, he felt a burst of excitement in his belly. Three days wasn't that long of a time, but they'd made an agreement — no sexy photos, no phone sex, and no masturbating. And even though Gilbert almost broke that pact on the first night, he resisted; as hard as it was when alone in their shared apartment, surrounded by Ivan's scent. 

Now with Ivan just minutes away, Gilbert felt more hot and bothered than before. He knew that Ivan would be returning that day, and all day as he ate, cleaned, and showered he felt a nagging twinge in his lower belly while he thought of different ways—different places—that Ivan could fuck him, or how _he'd_ fuck Ivan. He went through so many ideas of what he could use, what he wanted Ivan to do to him, and what he wanted to do to Ivan. The anticipation was making him squirm on the couch as he waited completely nude for his lover to find when he finally came home.

Gilbert's ears picked up the sound of a key in the door, watching eagerly as the knob turned. He sat up, knees together, body tense, waiting for Ivan to enter. Seconds later, the door opened but Ivan walked backward as he dragged his suitcases through the doorway; Gilbert never understood why he needed so much for just a weekend business trip.

"Gilbert, I'm home!" he shouted and sighed heavily when he got his luggage inside. He closed and locked the door, then turned on his feet. Ivan's lavender eyes widened and his cheeks went pink when he saw the sight before him — a naked Gilbert sauntering up to him with a tempting sway in his hips. He leaned back against the door as his heart raced and body filled with heat.

"Welcome home," Gilbert greeted with a grin, his fingers toying with the tie before slowly moving up to the knot. Ivan swallowed hard and swore that he was beginning to sweat under his suit that felt tighter now. 

"Wha...What are you doing—?" Ivan finished with a high pitched squeak when Gilbert suddenly grabbed his tie and tugged him forward. Ivan recognized the look in the other's eyes — pure lust.

"I've been thinking about _this_ all day," Gilbert insinuated and quickly tightened the tie up to his neck for emphasis, making the Russian give a soft whimper, but he heard it and it made him feel more dominant.

Before Ivan could find his voice to respond, he was being pulled through the house toward the bedroom. Gilbert led him but kept a loose grip on his tie, beckoning him with the subtle action and Ivan obeyed without any resistance. As they moved, Ivan couldn't help but let his gaze trail down Gilbert's back, noting the scars that littered his skin before settling on that perky round ass that lifted and swayed with his gait. How long had Gilbert been waiting in the living room? Did he truly miss Ivan that much? The possibilities made him blush and become more flustered.

In the bedroom, Gilbert turned Ivan so they were facing each other. Thin fingers deftly undid the front two buttons of Ivan's grey suit jacket, and at the same time, he coaxed him backward toward the bed. He never broke eye-contact with Ivan nor lost that impish grin and he saw how embarrassed it made him, reveling in how red his face was as he pushed the jacket over Ivan's shoulders and down his arms. When the back of Ivan's legs hit the edge of their bed, Gilbert pushed on his chest to make him stumble backward onto it, then tossed the jacket to the floor. 

Gilbert planted his knee between Ivan's thighs as he leaned onto the bed and lightly stroked his tie, letting the smooth fabric slide between curled fingers before it fell back to his torso. Ivan was speechless — scrambling back as the incubus of a man climbed towards him. When he hit the pillows at the headboard, he stopped and breathed in deeply, that knee came between his legs again and rubbed dangerously close to his clothed cock, and Gilbert ran his fingers through Ivan's ashy-blond hair, while the other hand came up and wiggled the tie loose.

It was all very sudden and surprising for Ivan. It was rare for Gilbert to be _that_ forward with his desires, and in truth, Ivan hadn't expected to have sex as soon as he got home; he figured he'd be greeted by Gilbert, hug and embrace him, maybe shower first and have dinner, then maybe later that night they'd have sex. But it seemed Gilbert had plans of his own and Ivan didn't mind it one bit. It was incredibly alluring to see Gilbert climb on top of him, spread his thighs to straddle him as his fingers hooked into the tie and loosened it, all while he kept that sexy grin on those thin lips and stared into Ivan's eyes with a deep lascivious gaze, knowing full well that he was driving the Russian crazy. Ivan's cheeks were already flushed pink with arousal and he didn't know where to look; Gilbert's pretty face was a wonderful option but he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down that slender, pale body that he hadn't seen in days. 

Briefly, he eyed those pink nipples that stood erect and wanted to taste them. Further down he admired how Gilbert's thighs flexed to keep himself in position above his body, and blushed upon seeing his hardening cock dangling there, nestled below faint white hair. More lewd thoughts began to flood Ivan's mind then, causing his breath to escape in more shallow huffs, his face burned, and his cock began to twitch in his pants. His body finally succumbed to the most base of human desires, realizing just how long it'd been since he'd seen Gilbert's naked form; how long since he'd touched, kissed, or _tasted_ him. He wanted to devour him, eat him up, and experience what it felt like to be inside of him again.

Suddenly Gilbert tugged up hard on the tie and demanded Ivan's attention.

"Eyes up," Gilbert warned with a seductive lilt. Ivan swallowed hard and kept his sight locked with Gilbert's shining red eyes. The way Ivan's eyes glazed over, his lips parted and let out little huffs, and those round cheeks flushed so dark that even his ears were turning pink — It was a beautiful thing for Gilbert to see his lover so overwhelmed by his actions. "Good boy," Gilbert praised and swore he heard Ivan whine in response, then proceeded to remove the tie. He slipped one end out of the knot and pulled, drawing it back as far as his arm would allow—purposely displaying his chest—before letting the tie fall to the bed beside them. "Let's get you out of these tight clothes," Gilbert cooed and began to undo the buttons on Ivan's grey vest.

"What has gotten into you, Gilbert...?" Ivan asked in a shy mumble as Gilbert reached the bottom of the vest; the German chuckled at his question.

"Thought that was obvious," he mused as he removed Ivan's vest and carelessly tossed it to the floor with the suit jacket. "Three days is a long time to not have you," he answered honestly, eyes half-lidded while he rubbed up Ivan's chest and squeezed his pectoral muscles. Ivan suppressed a whine and kept quiet as Gilbert proceeded to undo his white button-up shirt. 

Once a bit of Ivan's skin showed, Gilbert leaned forward and began to pepper the other's torso with heated kisses, moving down to his ribs and stomach to tease as more skin was revealed. Ivan bit his lip and breathed through his nose as he watched Gilbert's head go lower and lower, feeling his hot breath tickle his skin. When the last button was released, Gilbert pushed the shirt down Ivan's arms, admiring how it hugged his muscles nicely, but moved his lips back up his body. Ivan let out a surprised gasp as Gilbert's pointed tongue licked over one of his nipples before gently biting it. Gilbert delighted in how Ivan panted heavily from his actions; how the Russian whimpered as he began to gently suck on his nipple lovingly. It was an odd sensation for Ivan; usually, it was him adoring Gilbert's chest, but it was pleasant and arousing to receive the same treatment that he knew made Gilbert wild as well. Although it was embarrassing for Ivan, Gilbert seemed to enjoy suckling on his nipple until it hardened — eyes closed gently with gossamer white lashes resting against his cheekbones.

Gilbert moved his mouth to Ivan's neck and kissed against the bandage there, his fingers came up to the other side and tugged on it, loosening it enough to gently pull it away. His soft lips brushed against the sensitive skin underneath with a feather-light touch that sent shivers down Ivan's spine, making him whine as warm breath washed over his flesh. As Gilbert tugged the sleeves down Ivan's arms, he kept kissing his boyfriend's neck — giving slow, open kisses to his skin while Ivan squirmed under him. It surprised Gilbert that Ivan wasn't touching him; usually, he would be groping and squeezing him by then, but perhaps Gilbert's dominant behavior surprised Ivan enough to keep him still. Stealing a glance to Ivan's hands, Gilbert noticed his fingers clenching into the bed — a sign that he was resisting every urge in his body to touch him. It made Gilbert grin. Tossing the shirt to the floor then, Gilbert sat up, settled his ass on Ivan's hips, and grabbed the tie.

"I have something special in mind for you today. Put your arms behind your back," he demanded softly as he wrapped the tie loosely around his wrist in a playful display. Ivan hesitated out of surprise by the demand but obeyed. Gilbert moved behind him with a pleased smile on his lips, and after taking the tie from his wrist, he looped it around Ivan's until they were bound behind his back. He watched Ivan shift his wrists a little but tutted warningly at him as he rubbed his hands down his arms. Gilbert moved back in front of Ivan, pushed on his shoulders to make him lay back against the pillows, then sat on his lap again. This time, however, Gilbert sat facing away from him, and Ivan gasped when Gilbert palmed his crotch before he began to undo his pants.

Ivan bit his lip as he felt those sly hands push his pants down, eyes scanning all along Gilbert's back and ass as he did. Conflicted, he wanted to touch the other but he also wanted to see what Gilbert had in mind for him since it was so rare to see him in such a way. 

As Ivan's pants were removed down to his knees, Gilbert tsked in playful disappointment as he looked over the man's semi-hard cock; he half expected him to be erect by now, but he knew it wouldn't take long to get Ivan worked up. Taking Ivan's cock into his hand earned a sharp inhale from him, which only caused Gilbert to grin more; he knew the Russian was putty in his hands.

Scooting back, Gilbert pushed his ass up Ivan's stomach and rib cage, and then bent down. Ivan watched in awe as Gilbert's perfect round butt lifted in front of him and swayed from side-to-side, teasing him from so close. He tugged on his bonds a little, desperate to reach out and touch Gilbert's skin; to grope and squeeze it, and bury his face between those soft cheeks, but he whined in his throat when a hand squeezed around his cock and began to stroke him. Right when he was melting into the pleasure, he let out a soft yelp as a skilled tongue swirled around the tip before massaging against the sensitive glands below. Gilbert grinned as he teased; he licked and sucked at the skin but suddenly Ivan cried out when two lips parted over his erection as Gilbert took every bit of his cock into his mouth. It was warm and wet inside and made Ivan tilt his head back with a deep, pent-up moan, despite loving the view of Gilbert's ass in front of him. Gilbert pulled his mouth off with a slick sound and nuzzled Ivan's swollen tip to his cheek.

"If you can reach, you can have a taste," Gilbert teased and wiggled his ass just to entice Ivan more. 

In response, Ivan whined and shifted, but didn't try even though he _really_ wanted to shove his face there and eat him up. When Gilbert realized that Ivan wasn't taking the bait, he spat on his fingers, reached back with his hand, and prodded his fingers at his hole. Ivan swallowed as he watched those slender fingers spread and peel it apart, his eyes glued to him. Gilbert was tempting him so much and knew it was driving Ivan crazy. Those fingers pushed inside as Gilbert resumed his previous actions, bobbed his head, and sucked tight around Ivan's cock as he thrust his fingers in and gave Ivan the beautiful view of his stretched hole and the pink muscle within. Ivan wiggled in his bonds again and bit his lip as he imagined pushing into that tight hole, being surrounded by that warmth, and stretching his lover wide over his erection. He moaned softly whenever Gilbert sucked particularly tight, and as expected, Ivan quickly grew hard from Gilbert's constant attention and lewd teasing. He pulled off with a squelch and kissed the tip, giving another teasing suck before moving off of the other.

In that brief moment, Ivan wondered what the German was doing, but Gilbert returned to his spot on Ivan's belly and made him grunt softly from the weight. Without any word or warning, Gilbert popped the cap on the lube he retrieved and poured an excessive amount of the semi-translucent pink substance over Ivan's heated flesh, which made him wince and hiss at the cold sensation. Gilbert only chuckled as he smeared it all over until Ivan's tanned skin glistened under him. Carelessly he tossed the lube aside and moved up, spread his ass with both hands, and searched around for Ivan's erection that stood tall and twitching for him.

"Make sure to watch," Gilbert purred. Ivan sucked in air in a hiss as the head pushed in, the muscle giving way to him so he could enter. It was a lewd sight from the angle Ivan had; eyes glued on his cock as it pushed inside Gilbert's body and disappeared. Gilbert halted his movements, tilted his head back, and breathed out heavily at the wonderful sensation of having his boyfriend inside of him again. Gilbert moaned as he eased down more, taking half of the length inside of him and let out a deep, pleased moaned; Ivan pinched his eyes shut at how tight his lover was, feeling that warmth squeeze him as more of him slipped inside. Lifting his body so just the tip was in, Gilbert began to bounce his hips until his body freely welcomed the other. Once he felt comfortable, he took all of Ivan's length with one fluid descent, then wiggled his butt as he sat with him snug and deep inside.

"God, Gilbert..." Ivan muttered and wanted to cover his mouth. Lavender eyes stared down at where the base of his cock nestled between two lumps of flesh that squished against his groin. Gilbert turned his head and grinned at him, proud and lustful for his partner. He knew that Ivan wanted to touch him, knew that he wanted nothing more than to throw him down and pound into him; and any other time Gilbert would have gladly accepted that, but he wanted to give Ivan a show. After all, the poor man had such a long flight home and the meetings were probably frustrating and tedious — he deserved some tender love and care. 

That, and he wanted to show Ivan what he'd been missing and take what he wanted for his own pleasure.

Continuing, Gilbert got into a rhythm with his body, lifting his hips and then slamming down perfectly onto Ivan's cock. It was provocative and overwhelmingly arousing for Ivan to watch, with each thrust down sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud but the few sounds that escaped only seemed to encourage Gilbert more as his movements became more fluid, faster, and stronger. 

Every impact filled the room with lewd squishing noises and the sharp slap of their skin connecting. The sounds—along with watching Gilbert's ass as if it mesmerized him—made Ivan blush more and his breathing had shifted to a heavy pant while his boyfriend bounced on his cock expertly. Using just his knees to lift and slam back down, it was a beautiful sight that had Ivan speechless; wanting to burn the image into his brain forever. Wiggling, Ivan shifted and pulled on his arms, desperate to get out of the tie that held his wrists, the knot coming loose.

Then, Gilbert slowed down and began to circle his hips in an agonizingly slow motion. He inserted Ivan as deep as he could and rolled his hips forward and back, switching between gyrating and undulating his hips like a wave. Not only was it sexy to watch but it felt blissful to be buried so deep inside of Gilbert again; to feel those warm slick muscles tense and constrict around him. Ivan's cheeks were burnt red and he felt flustered by Gilbert's sensual actions; he wasn't used to the man taking the lead so aggressively. He tugged a bit more on his bonds before he felt them slip and suddenly he found that his wrists were free. Taking a breath to calm himself as all he wanted to do was grab Gilbert and fuck him senseless, he sat back and feigned that his hands were still tied. Gilbert lifted his hips again and slipped Ivan out to the tip, then circled his ass so his lover could see the head peek out just a little, his cock glistening with shiny lube.

In that moment of Gilbert's tease, Ivan reached out, gripped his lover's hips, and yanked him down onto his cock as he thrust his hips up to meet the back of his thighs with a loud slap. Gilbert let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure at the deep insertion, threw his head back, and gasped at the sudden entry, pink eyes wide and alarmed as his prostate was slammed into. Ecstasy shot through Ivan as Gilbert's insides convulsed around him, making his cock twitch deep within the other man. Sitting up, Ivan slipped his hands up to Gilbert's waist and then wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him close and firm, reveling in how Gilbert's body still pulsed around him from his entry.

"You've teased me for long enough, Gilbie," Ivan purred next to Gilbert's ear and knowingly kissed the sensitive erogenous zone there. "You should have tied me up tighter," he said and thrust up roughly, earning a gasp from Gilbert. 

Before the German could mutter a retort, Ivan lifted him by his hips with ease and yanked him back down, thrusting up just as before. Again Gilbert had that blissed-out expression — mouth gaped wide as little whines and moans escaped him while Ivan continued to fuck him. Within seconds Ivan picked up his pace, using Gilbert like he was a toy and easily pounded up into him, their skin slapping and the lube squishing between their bodies. Gilbert's hands went to the Russian's knees to support himself—stunned by Ivan's strength—and shakily held on as he arched his back while Ivan grunted with each hard thrust.

"I-Ivan..." Gilbert finally stuttered out and he bent forward at the hips, struggling to stay upright as intense pleasure wracked through his body. Ivan slowed his movement and held him up. Carefully, Ivan lifted Gilbert's leg and turned him in his lap while he still kept snug inside.

"Use me as support, love," Ivan instructed lovingly, kissed Gilbert's temple, and then jerked his hips up. Gilbert gasped upon feeling the other's cock thrust up into him, he held onto Ivan's shoulders as he began to lift him by his hips and tug him on and off of his cock repeatedly. "Such a good boy..." Ivan growled lustfully, leaned forward, captured one of Gilbert's nipples in his lips, and sucked hard. Gilbert arched up into his mouth, completely helpless in Ivan's grasp as the man tightly held his hips and fucked him, biting at his chest as he did. 

"Hnn, I...van, fuck..." Gilbert moaned, completely overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling and could barely think over the loud noise of their sex. His fingers twitched and nails dug into Ivan's bare shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist. Ivan didn't respond; only pulled Gilbert down harder onto his erection, slammed hard into his partner's prostate and pulled more cute whimpers and moans from him. 

Feeling the need to give his partner some love, Ivan slowed and simply rocked Gilbert's hips forward and back; his tongue darted out to lick around Gilbert's nipple as his hands kneaded that squishy butt in his hands. Ivan's expression was purely contented—blissful, cheeks rosy red—as if adoring his lover's chest was all he needed. 

"I-Ivan...?" Gilbert inquired as he watched the other with eyes glazed over with lust and affection, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Ivan's lips enclosed his nipple and suckled to make him whine. Ivan never responded and kept lovingly sucking his partner's nipple, which frustrated Gilbert in a shy way since he was unsure of what to do while his partner touched him. After a minute, Ivan pulled back and rested against the pillows behind him.

"You wanted to ride me, so ride me," Ivan commanded with a soft grin and gave a light slap to Gilbert's ass. 

Gilbert was stunned for a moment by the change in attitude, but within seconds he wiggled his hips and bit his lip excitedly as he began a slow motion of rolling his hips forward and back until he found a comfortable rhythm. His hands rubbed down Ivan's chest again, giving another teasing brush across one nipple before he used the Russian's lower belly as support to start lifting his body again. 

It didn't take long for Ivan's dominant demeanor to change back to more submissive and shy as he watched his lover ride him enthusiastically. His eyes shifted between Gilbert's sweet flushed face to his hard and leaking cock that bounced with each thrust and looked so tasty that Ivan wanted to lick it. It didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert, either.

"You love it when I'm on top," Gilbert boasted with a sexually exhausted grin. "I can tell you're about to cum. Come on, fill me up," he invited lewdly. Ivan blushed and sucked his lips between his teeth at the words; somewhere in the back of his mind he still wondered just what exactly had gotten into Gilbert to make him so promiscuous.

Gilbert moved faster, his hands twisted on Ivan's stomach as he slammed his hips down in slow, drawn-out thrusts that forced pleasure through both of them. Ivan grit his teeth as he neared sexual climax — sweat dripped down his temple, his cheeks and ears flushed red, his toes curled, and fingers gripped Gilbert's hips so tight he risked leaving a bruise. Instinctually he began to thrust up subtly as he chased his orgasm, but then his body went stiff, eyes squeezed shut, and he felt prickly all over. A shameless and relieved moan escaped him as he filled Gilbert up with his semen, feeling the warmth as it coated his lover's insides. Gilbert knew he had orgasmed so he pushed down completely, letting Ivan fill him deep inside. 

After a moment, Gilbert lifted his hips a little and felt cum drip out before it began to trickle down Ivan's cock. Looking over his shoulder with a proud and lewd grin, eyes narrowed behind him, and although he couldn't see it, he could _feel_ it — feel how warm it was; how _full_ he was. 

Turning back to Ivan, Gilbert saw how flustered he looked as he panted and struggled to catch his breath; it was adorable to see, so Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Ivan's lips sweetly. They melted into the kiss for a few seconds before Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert's body and lifted him while he moved onto his knees, then unintentionally pushed his cock deeper when he laid Gilbert onto his back and moved between his thighs. Despite that, he began to grind into Gilbert to stimulate him more as squelching sounds filled the room from how slick he was down there.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn," Ivan whispered and slowly pulled out of the other; Gilbert inhaled as he felt each inch slip out, followed by a portion of the semen that had been pumped inside of him. With a quick motion, Ivan flipped Gilbert onto his front and lifted his hips, forcing the German to kneel in front of him as he sat cross-legged behind him. From the way that Ivan was rubbing his ass, Gilbert knew what he had in mind for him. "You teased me so much with your cute little butt, waving it in my face when you knew I couldn't touch," Ivan pouted and then suddenly thrust two fingers into Gilbert's used and dripping hole, earning a surprised gasp from the man. His fingers went deep, curled, and rubbed against Gilbert's prostate to make him clench and whine—reveling in how his muscles squeezed around his fingers—then splayed his digits to let the fluid inside leak out. "So messy... Looks delicious..." Ivan cooed, leaned close, and licked straight up across his hole with a quick flick. He felt Gilbert flinch but Ivan gripped him tight in his big hands and pulled him closer.

Again his tongue licked up, swirled around the raw and stretched entrance, then pushed inside. He buried his face deep and licked in circles all around, tasting himself as well as the strawberry flavored lube; that flavor made him growl hungrily and he tugged Gilbert closer by the hips as he continued with more fervor. His tongue slipped out and his lips kissed and sucked, adding suction to the sensitive hole, and eventually opened his mouth wide to spread the sensation. Ivan's eyes slid closed when he heard Gilbert begin to moan louder, knowing the other adored when he ate him out. Gilbert's toes curled, his legs braced against the bed, fingers twitched and clenched in the blanket, and he tugged it to his face as drool trickled from his lips and dampened it. He was in pure bliss as heat spread from his fingers to his toes and pooled in his groin as Ivan lit up his nerves and made him feel so damn good.

Ivan loved it all.

When he felt like Gilbert would behave and stay still, Ivan moved his hands from his hips to peel open Gilbert's hole so he could reach deeper. He inhaled with arousal as he saw how stretched and raw Gilbert was; he contemplated thrusting back inside of him and pounding him into the bed—especially since his cock was already twitching back to life as he watched—but he stopped himself and instead plunged his tongue deep into Gilbert's body again. He slurped him up hungrily, fueled by his lover's embarrassed whines, how his body twitched and pushed back against his face to feel more, the taste of the lube, the scent of sex and sweat, then dragged his tongue just along the inside where the nerves were extremely sensitive. Gilbert's legs suddenly bucked against the bed and he gasped.

"Iva—" 

Gilbert barely moaned out before Ivan yanked his ass closer and rapidly lapped his tongue over his hole. He pushed it deep and fucked the German with his tongue for a few seconds, then pulled out and licked at the raw ring of muscle before repeating the motion several times. Driven by Gilbert's cute moans, grunts, mewls, whines, sobs, gasps, and every other noise he made, Ivan wanted to make his orgasm the best he'd had in a while and didn't let go even when he heard that adorable whine in Gilbert's throat.

"F-Fuck, Iv...an... I'm— _Hah!_ "

Gilbert's entire body convulsed with his cry as he ejaculated onto the bedding below him. His hands tugged at the blanket, feet pushed against the mattress and messed up the sheets, all while he moaned deep into the duvet and sobbed in pleasure. Ivan continued to lick and suck at his clenching hole until Gilbert's body began to relax a bit. He pulled back and watched Gilbert in his bent over position, coming down from his intense orgasm as his belly caved in from his breathing. The Russian rubbed at Gilbert's butt soothingly before he gave a quick kiss to one cheek, then gently lifted him into his arms and brought him to rest beside him. Once Gilbert was nuzzled against him, Ivan rubbed his knuckles along his shoulder and arm, giving a firm squeeze every few seconds — a silent way to check in on him and reassure him.

"You certainly know how to welcome me home..." Ivan whispered and kissed into Gilbert's hair with love. His comment earned a soft groan from Gilbert as he stretched his limbs and turned into Ivan's body more.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," Gilbert retorted and moved back on top of Ivan, straddled him, and rocked his body so that Ivan's semi-erection rubbed against his hole.

Ivan blinked wide at him, surprised that Gilbert wanted to continue, but he had no choice but to believe it when that beautiful body shining with sweat lifted onto his knees. Ivan reached out and held Gilbert's hips but didn't stop him; he took a breath and bit his lip as Gilbert aligned his cock to that slick hole, eyes traveling up the German's gorgeous, lean form. Both moaned together as Gilbert sunk onto his lover's body, lavender and blue eyes slid shut in pleasure as that familiar warmth engulfed Ivan and Gilbert was stretched wide. Gilbert panted out, watching how Ivan breathed out heavily as well at his sudden actions. He grinned with love and lust and began to slowly ride the other again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**   
>  **If you liked this fanfic, please let me know in a comment below! It helps me out a lot and keeps my motivation up! Thanks! 💕**
> 
> I had _so_ much fun collaborating with Kuro on this project and I'm excited for any future collabs we do 😊 If you haven't seen the art pieces they did for the project, please visit their Instagram (linked below)! I also have to thank them for helping me write and re-write parts of this fic and for inspiring me so much in the recent weeks 💕
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  •I love writing dominant Gilbert just taking what he wants, and Ivan being a flustered mess is such an underrated thing in the fandom. Give me more power bottom Gilbert and Ivan being a flustered top.  
>  ~~•Gilbert being a whiny boy is my kink too though okay leave me in peace.~~  
>  •Everyone thinks Gil is the kinky one but Ivan's over here devouring Gilbert's glazed donut of an ass.  
> •Shout out to my roleplay partner Lokes for inspiring the color and flavor of the lube used in this fic.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>  
> **Kuro's Instagram:** <https://www.instagram.com/kotori.chin/>


End file.
